This invention is aimed at providing a stiff wire rack, sometimes referred to as a laundry tub caddy, for household use which is located in and hangs onto the sides of a tub such as a laundry tub or a sink and is adjustable in width to accommodate different size sinks or tubs.
Stiff wire racks are used in industry and in the home for a variety of purposes. Typically, in the home the rack may be used in a kitchen sink for holding dishes to dry after they have been washed. Other uses in the home may be in a laundry tub for holding cleaning supplies used for doing the laundry or for holding articles to dry after they have been washed. Typically, as an example, a wire rack in the laundry tub might be used for holding paint brushes for drying after they have been washed and/or the paint can and cleaning materials.
In the above-described uses and in other cases for domestic or household use, the wire racks which are commercially available for sitting into a tub or sink are of single size so are not adaptable for use in different size tubs or sinks. Therefore, the homeowner may need a number of different wire racks for use in a sink or a laundry tub when the tubs are of different dimensions. Also, this means that the vendors of the stiff wire racks have to carry a number of different size units to accommodate purchasers for the different size tubs and sinks that are in the purchasers"" homes.
A stiff wire rack is made of two identical support members, one generally overlaying the other. Clips hold corresponding wires of each of the support members together while permitting them to be slidably moved with respect to one another. In this fashion the wire rack can be adjusted in size to accommodate different sized laundry tubs or sinks. At one end of each of the two sections are upstanding hanger members which are hingedly or pivotally attached at one end to the support members and are hooked at their other ends to engage the upper edge of the tub or sink to hold the rack in place within the confines of the tub.